


A whole pub

by argonautic



Series: J/J Drabbles [9]
Category: The Grand Tour (TV) RPF, Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28456983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argonautic/pseuds/argonautic
Summary: Have you ever thought about a drabble sequel to Half a Pub,SkyHighDiscoasked. Well I had now, thanks to their promptJeremy coming up to James and said, "Well, I've done it. When do we start?", so you know who to blame for this one ;)Given the premises, it may be useful to readHalf a pubfirst.
Relationships: Jeremy Clarkson/James May
Series: J/J Drabbles [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867678
Comments: 10
Kudos: 6





	A whole pub

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SkyHighDisco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyHighDisco/gifts).



> Have you ever thought about a drabble sequel to Half a Pub, [ SkyHighDisco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyHighDisco) asked. Well I had now, thanks to their prompt _Jeremy coming up to James and said, "Well, I've done it. When do we start?"_ , so you know who to blame for this one ;)  
> Given the premises, it may be useful to read [Half a pub](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27528085) first.

"Well, I've done it. When do we start?"

James rolled his eyes at Jeremy’s riddle, “Start what?”

“I’ve bought the other half from your business partner - it’s _our_ pub now.”

”You haven't.”

”I have. Here’s the proof."

James replied overconfidently, "They haven't told me anything", but put his glasses on and grabbed the papers all the same.

”I asked for a bit of confidentiality - it had to be a surprise.”

Then, while James kept reading silently, “So... still interested in pursuing the original plan?”

”Oh, sure. At least for a week, then we’ll see – we can’t fire the whole staff.”

**Author's Note:**

> Jeremy explains the ‘original plan’ [here](https://the-bloody-awful.tumblr.com/post/109139255702/its-nice-to-see-they-havent-abandoned-this-plan).


End file.
